Mmm Gorgeous
by Prestige Productions
Summary: Coco Adel has a problem with the uniform and plans on changing them somehow *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Problems

_**What? Another new story in the same day? o.O Lucky for you this one's less serious.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise Coco would be a friggin supermodel. Bálor belongs to me, however his appearances within will be sporadic.**_

Coco Adel would find herself strolling around the halls of Beacon Academy with a bored look on her face, though this was cleverly hidden behind her sunglasses and her confident stride.

 _"I can't believe that the Academy has us trapped in uniforms, I understand that we're representatives of the Kingdom of Vale but for crying out loud would it kill to let us have some color options? Different materials? Something?"_ Her thoughts would be interrupted as Beacon's resident wrestling nerd and the fly in her ointment that was the ideal of fashion passed her by.

"Bálor Moonlight, the little piss ant..how is HE the only one that gets to dodge the uniform rule on campus?" The fashion minded Huntress would skim over his ensemble with a disapproving clicking noise, this time he had decided upon wearing a cream colored shirt that promoted a pair of old-timey looking wrestlers that called themselves "The Vaudevillains." with the tagline: "We do things the olde fashioned way".

The wolf Faunus would stop and sigh, noting her disapproval and turning to face Coco with a skeptically raised eyebrow and a hand in his pocket.

"Alright Adel, let's hear it..how is my current apparel an affront to fashion this time?"

Coco would roll her eyes as she skimmed over his appearance more closely, aside from the tacky wrestling t-shirt she made note of his standard black denim jeans with a leather belt holding them up and even his new shoes which were now straight black but upon looking at the back end there was a red rose in the center surrounded by strange doodles of little wolves chasing cookies.

"Among the myriad of bad coloring and design decisions, I'm really incensed that YOU of all people get to skate the uniform and not get any flak. Seriously who are you paying off?" She would pause as she looked the silver haired young man up and down before he once again turned to face her once again.

"Oh dear Dust, don't tell me that you and Goodwitch have some sort of 'arrangement', I'm pretty sure she's at least twice your age there pal."

The two of them would share a shudder of disgust at the thought of Gylnda Goodwitch getting it on with any student, most of all him.

"Ugh, I..I just..no, I'd sooner kiss that bastard Cardin under the mistletoe in winter." Bálor would go pale and shake his head as he tried to avoid losing his lunch entirely before he would sigh once again. "To try and answer your FIRST question, the reason I get so much leeway is because I'm Ozpin's illegitimate bastard son." He would wink as he proceeded to continue his walk down the hall before making a beeline for the washroom with a hand over his mouth, leaving Coco to watch on with a satisfied smirk as the sounds of vomiting could be heard whenever the door was opened.

Out of all the teams in Beacon Academy's current crop (and there were quite a few) Team CFVY was positioned as one of the most respected.

Comprised of the fashion loving Coco Adel whose weapon was a gattling gun that was cleverly disguised as a designer handbag, she was the cool headed leader of the crew and had no problem keeping things in line. Including her partner (and on again, off again significant other.) Fox Alistair, who seemed to enjoy fighting his battles barehanded and had recently staked his claim on the newly single Yang Xiao Long which seemed to suit the blonde brawler fine as she had recently begun taking any and every opportunity to make her Faunus ex angry.

Not that it actually worked.

"Hey Coco, you been reading the news lately? Apparently there's some nut with a key-shaped sword and a dog running around Vale busting up petty crimes."

She would roll her eyes at his question, knowing better than to validate such an asinine story with a response.

"I don't think that such a duo would actually be able to move around the city without being noticed, I imagine that a Hunter with such an unusual weapon and a dog would stick out like a sore thumb." Velvet Scarlatina said as she was looking down at the book she was reading with apt interest, the bunny eared Faunus could often be seen hiding in the background of the team's battles but she could hold her own physically when it came down to it. "Besides, I doubt that such a duo would actually waste their time foiling street level criminals when there's real criminals running around out in Vale right now..if they exist that is." Fox would sigh indignantly and keep searching the net furiously in response to his Faunus teammate's doubts.

"You believe me don't you Yatsuhashi? I mean there's pictures of the guy everywhere on the DustNet for crying out loud, c'mon Yatsu man tell me you believe me!" The tall, silent heavy of Team CFVY would glare over at the red haired young man angrily. Coco couldn't say much about her large statured friend, but she knew that there were two things he absolutely despised: Anyone bothering his partner Velvet (He had to threaten Cardin Winchester twice before CRDL's infamous beatdowns at the hands of both Ruby Rose, and her wrestling addled sidekick Bálor the following day.) and being called Yatsu.

"Those pics are awful blurry Fox, those figures could be anybody or anything. Honestly, you really need to lay off the conspiracy theories and get some air." Coco would look over her partner's shoulder in an attempt to examine the photo's closely, in the good old days this would've led to Fox either putting his hand on her ass or stealing a kiss before winking back at her. However thanks to Yang Xiao Long being single and on a quest to rub it in her former beau's face, the dark-skinned boy's attention would firmly be focused upon the blonde brawler and it made her skin crawl.

"Geez Coco, honestly you used to at least entertain my crackpot theories." A mischievous grin would cross over Fox's face. "Could it be that you're jealous of my new boo?" The rest of the team would look to her for a response leaving the brown haired fashionista at a loss and her cheeks quickly rouging in embarrassment, however the sounds of a commotion outside would draw their attention away from her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see what that's all about," Coco would sigh quietly and step outside the CFVY dorm and breathe a sigh of relief before noticing a small circle of mostly male students at the far end of the hall, their was a lot of raucous whooping and hollering thus intriguing her further as she moved closer and eventually into the mob of rowdy tester one itself.

"C'mon baby, you know you miss all of THIS!" She would recognize the sound of Yang's voice with a groan and begin to try and make her way out of the mob, it was just another one of the blonde's lame attempts to get Bálor's attention and she had seen enough of them to know exactly how they'd play out: He would ignore her entirely, therefore causing the golden haired Huntress to lose her temper and throw a punch which he would dodge before walking off and leading her to hunt down Fox and commence in an annoyingly loud and sloppy makeout seesion in CFVY dorm.

"You're an embarrassing shell of who you used to be Yang, the girl I met six months ago wouldn't dare act this stupid over someone like me. I wish she were here so I could pay her to kick her own ass!" The wolf Faunus was clearly annoyed at this latest antic, as he had never so much as reacted to her in the past. Coco's curiosity piqued as she fought her way to the front of the mob just in time to see the silver-haired rebel go flying towards her with a hand to his cheek.

" _I'm_ an embarrassment!? You spend everyday with my younger sister acting like a couple of old timey circus performers, Vaudevillains? What a joke?!" Yang's eyes would go from lilac to red as her anger built up quickly, her Howling Dragons covering her fists quickly as she readied a punch.

"At least Ruby gets the punch line, you never even bothered to try and understand any of it!" The amber eyed Faunus would clench his fists and glare at the blonde brawler with contempt, giving Coco her cue to exit and avoid having to sit through another of the Academy's crazy happenings.

"Honestly, I don't get how this place could go from a normal run of the mill training school to being turned so far on its ass because of one idiot!" She would growl as the floor beneath her shock from the force of their fistfight, clearly Yang wanted to prove something to that idiot and would pummel him just to do so.

 _"What does Fox see in her honestly? I mean yeah she's blonde, busty, and has a perverted attitude sometimes but so does every girl who's clearly trying to overcompensate for some deep-seated issue."_ Coco would stop to rub her temples in response to an oncoming headache, between Beacon's dismal uniform options, its resident bad apple, and the fact that her partner had his head stuffed so far into Xiao Long's cleavage that he shouldn't even be able to breathe even she wondered if she could survive the remainder of the year without completely going insane.

She had decided to avoid heading back to the dorm entirely once the rest of the school started buzzing about the outcome of the fight, the last thing the fashion savvy Coco wanted to deal with were the sounds of the victorious brawler trying to ram her tongue down Fox's throat. So instead Coco would find a nice shady tree to sit under and hash out some design ideas for her own spin on the uniform, the black suits were one thing as those could be styled and patterns could be added as students saw fit to do so but the real problem she had was with the skirts: Plaid was not the type of thing Coco Adel could stand, granted the woman was confident enough to wear anything and pull it off without too much trouble. But those plaid skirts had to go!

"The length is fine, and it adds up fine with the rest of what they make us wear. But I'm just not feeling this plaid at all, it's disgusting and outdated and I think we could definitely do better." She would sigh and set down her sketch pad tiredly as she watched the others go by as they talked and gossiped amongst themselves, sure they had been encouraged to customize their apparel as they saw fit such as Ruby Rose did with her red hood but she wanted more. More color, more patterns, more style, more freedom.

"I'm really starting to wonder if I'm just using this as an excuse to avoid dealing with Fox." Coco would stare down at her scroll and look through old photos of herself and her partner, they would always be grinning in them as they were often in the midst of doing something interesting. Sauntering down the promenade in Vale while scoping out the latest fashion trends that lined the boutique windows, or sitting in the arcade while Fox racked up a long list of victories on the old Street Fighter arcade machine, She wasn't much of a gamer herself but she enjoyed watching him destroy challenger after challenger without so much as breaking a sweat.

 _"Man those were good times, things made sense back then."_ She would put away her sketch pad and try not to let the memories get to her, the past was the past and things had changed vastly since then and she couldn't exactly blame it all on the new kid. The White Fang were ramping up their aggression, the Atleasian military had been called in as security for the upcoming Vytal Festival, and if Fox's latest conspiracy were to be believed then there was some Key wielding nut job and a dog running around the city trying to play crime fighter.

 _ **Trent Barretta said it best in the lyrics of "RPG Vice": Yes this is ridiculous. Coco's a bit one note on fashion and troubled over things with Fox and Yang but it's supposed to be ridiculous.**_

 _ **Review if you want, PM if you must, but always ALWAYS enjoy yourself!**_


	2. Irritation

_**College slowed me down, plus I had to update a more depressing story prior to this but enough with the intro!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise Coco really would be a fashion designer, Bálor Moonlight belongs to me (obvious I know)**_

The next day Coco would be waiting in line at the dining hall as the students around her were abuzz with excitement over the upcoming holiday, it was one of those rare times where the Academy would excuse the students in order to give everyone a break to decompress and get some freedom to stretch their wings in order to return to the classes feeling reinvigorated and ready to dive back into their classes with gusto.

 _"I was hoping to spend the holiday with Fox, but of course…"_ The usually fashionable Huntress would look over at Team RWBY's usually spot to see Yang sitting pretty in her partner's lap while her teammates conversed pleasantly, with the exception of the brawler's ex who appeared to want nothing more then to get the hell out of there before the vein in his forehead exploded.

 _"Nice to see I'm not the only one who's sick of her PDA, maybe there is hope for that fashion-blind bozo."_ Coco would quickly gather up her food and head to the back table where her team (sans Fox) was sitting, she would sigh as she took a seat next to Velvet who had been busy conversing with Yatsuhashi.

"Well guys, I'm gonna regret asking this but what does everybody have planned for the holiday? Obviously, my current plans are shot thanks to blondie down there." The bunny-eared Faunus would frown at her friend's words, nodding to her taller partner before turning to Coco. "Yatsuhashi and I were planning to were planning to head out to the beach this weekend, get far away from the hustle and bustle of the city and just enjoy ourselves." She would smile as she saw Coco contemplating the offer seriously, the breakup with Fox had left her leader feeling even more ticked off then usual and it hurt Velvet to see her usually coolheaded leader walking around with a chip on her shoulder. Yes, Coco could be a little obsessed with what people wore but it was just one of the aspects that made her leader more endearing.

"The beach huh, I guess I could use an excuse to buy some swimsuits for myself." The fashionista would grin before seeing a certain silver-haired agitator flying toward their table, she would shake her head and move her tray as the wolf Faunus crashed ribs first into the table with a groan of agony.

"Damn..that annoying woman!" Bálor would groan and look up at Coco with a weakened smile before struggling to drag himself back to some semblance of a standing position. "Sorry for interrupting your meal guys, hope your holiday plans are a lot better then mine are." He would yelp as Yatsuhashi picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and place him down on the seat across from Coco with a nod of his head, leaving the amber eyed Faunus confused at the sudden display of hospitality.

"Don't question it fashion bomb, just roll with it and enjoy the company." The brown haired Huntress would calmly take a bit of her salad as she watched his eyes dart around the table suspiciously, it would remind her of the first time she had met Velvet: Flighty, nervous, maybe a tad paranoid but eventually she had calmed down enough to embrace their little family and begin Team CFVY's reign of awesome. "Seriously, will you calm down already? You may have burned your bridges with RWBY, but we're not about to throw you back to the wolves…yet." The silver haired Hunter would glare back at Coco, amber eyes ablaze with defiance. "I haven't burned bridges with anyone Adel, I'm just sick of watching your partner dry hump my ex!" He would slam the palm of his hands on the table as food floated overhead thanks to his Semblance, much to the chagrin of his classmates who were now loudly protesting the volatile Faunus. "If you hate the sight so much then stop hanging around her you moron, she's only doing it to get a rise out of you." Coco would glance over to see Yang grinning triumphantly even as Fox was making a move for the brawler's blouse, it was classic Fox to try and overstep the bounds of what was usually accepted in public. "Look; I get that you and little sister there have some sort of thing going on right now, but Yang's obviously toxic to you right now. Now, can you do me a solid and lower my lunch down to a more manageable height please?" She would watch on as everyone's trays were gently lowered down back to their original places with only the slightest of disturbances, nodding respectfully to the obviously agitated young man standing across from her.

"How do you do it Coco, how do you not completely snap when you see those two together?" Bálor's eyes would still carry a faint glow, keeping Yang and Fox's trays just out of reach.

Coco would rub her temples in agitation as she remembered the sketchbook full of new uniform ideas sitting comfortably on her desk back at the dorm, seeing the sea of uniform after uniform around her (with the exception of the Faunus standing in front of her.) made her mood even more dour. "You find something else to focus the anger on , no matter how insignificant it may feel just throw everything you've got at it until there's nothing left to give." She would look down at the food sitting on her tray and while her stomach growled defiantly at the lack of nourishment, she certainly wasn't feeling quite as hungry as she did going in. "I'm outta here, I've got things I wanna do for today that don't involve watching a couple of hormone driven morons trying to gross us out." Coco would stand up and start moving to bus her tray quietly, taking her time to analyze the uniform and get some ideas running around in her brain. "There's definitely more we can do with all of this to make it less constrictive, maybe go with something more casual then the dress pants for the guys and definitely something more fun and festive for the girls. Maybe an optional sundress of some kind." She would grin as the designs began to appear in her mind, the sundress obviously coming front and center as she imagined Velvet strolling around the streets of Vale with a happy smile on her face. The sounds of laughter would snap her from her reverie as the fashion friendly Huntress looked to see her partner and his latest fling covered with food from what she guessed were the two trays that somehow didn't make it down. "Couldn't have happened to two people more deserving." Coco would mutter to herself as she dumped the contents of her tray into the trash as she started hurrying back to her sketchbook back at her dorm, making sure to wave back to her teammates who were busy watching the fallout from Yang and Fox's sudden food shower.

"Finally, away from it all. Now maybe I can get some of these ideas down on paper properly." Coco would smile as she began sketching her take on a Beacon oriented Sundress, she stared by making a basic sketch of her friend Velvet with some bare hints of anatomical correctness. The bunny eared Faunus had always been a surrogate younger sister to the leader of Team CFVY and Coco made it a point to always look out for her on and off the battlefield, although having the formidable Yatsuhashi as a partner would render her opportunities in the former situation pretty much moot. _"I guess having a seven foot tall giant to watch your back would definitely be a major plus, it's good that those two found each other in the initiation test. Yatsu keeps her safe while Velvet keeps him grounded. I can't imagine how many times newbies have gone up to the guy trying to prove themselves, I know taking out the biggest dog in the yard makes someone appear tougher but c'mon..Yatsuhashi wouldn't hurt a fly, a mob of Ursa? No Problem. Anything else? It would solely depend on if they posed any sort of threat to Velvet"_

She would pause in her sketching to lean back and look up at the ceiling of the dorm as she thought about the current state of the Academy, sure it was easy to blame the recent craziness surrounding the destruction of the infirmary and the amphitheatre where the sparring matches occurred upon the arrival of the new kid. But things were always constantly in flux at Beacon. "We may be trained to become Hunters and Huntresses but at the end of the day we're still teenagers, prone to fits of anger and crap like that." Coco would look down at the Sundress design, it was loose, billowy, and it would definitely be adorable on someone like her bunny eared teammate. "There I go again, thinking about Vel in weird ways. I wonder if it's just because I've finally gotten sick of Fox jumping from me to different girls and then back to me, at least some other guys have some sense." She would look down at the most recent photo of Team CFVY together after a recent mission, sure they were covered in dirt and grime but they all put on their most winning smiles regardless.

 _"Yatsuhashi and I were planning to were planning to head out to the beach this weekend, get far away from the hustle and bustle of the city and just enjoy ourselves."_ Velvet's offer to leave to the Academy and travel to get some much needed R  &R was a damn tempting one, and it might give her some added inspiration for some more summer related designs for a future presentation to the higher ups.

"I guess I can take some much needed beach time before making a grand ass of myself in front of Goodwitch and Ozpin." The fashionista would grin and turn to the doors of her walk in closet with a Cheshire grin, even as she heard cursing coming down the halls as Fox and Yang were no doubt still seething over their public humiliation in the dining hall. Granted getting food thrown on you was never pretty, plus it often lead to the ruin of a great outfit depending on the food. In this case the cursing couple behind her was the food that had stained the couture dress that was Coco Adel's future plans with Fox, every kiss, grope, and sloppy make out session only made it worse. Perhaps this trip to the beach could serve as a remedy to the stain her personal life had endured, maybe once she came back with a clear head and some killer designs she could not only wow the two instructors in charge but also begin to mend fences between herself and her partner. _"These flings of his never seem to go anywhere regardless of how sleazy he gets in the process, and if by some chance he's still being a moron…"_ Coco would look back at the sketch of Velvet wearing her sundress design with a heartfelt smile. "At least I'll have someone to shoot the breeze with."

 _ **A short one I know, but honestly I'd like to think that Coco's dynamics with her teammates would be a focal point to drop in on, even if just for a Chapter. Yes, I consider Fox to be something of a playboy flirt, Yatsuhashi the silent muscle, and Velvet the sorta kid sister (beats ElfCollaborator's take on Velvet: Yandere to the point of insanity, it's funny but man that version of Velvet scares me, go read Weiss Reacts! if you don't believe me about the insanity, it's funnier then this anyhow, plus less Pro Wrestling references to boot)**_


	3. Retribution

_**And the updates continue on, cast them votes people**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bálor to me, and any other character's mentioned within to their respective parent company**_

Coco would awaken with a smile on her face as the sun shined brightly into the windows of all of Beacon Academy's best and brightest students, she would look over at the calendar and rub the sleep out of her eyes so she could get a better view of what the exact date was. Her vision would finally clear and her eyes would light up as she realized that today was the 19th, the official start of Beacon Academy's official "Holiday" where the staff out of the infinite kindness of their hearts (and for a slight breather for their own sanity.) allowed their students a full three day weekend off of academy grounds to do whatever it was they wanted to do (within legal boundaries of course.) and to generally burn off any excess stress and anxiety that had accumulated over the course of the term.

 _"Thank Dust, today's finally here."_ The fashionista would sit up in her bunk and let out a long yawn before looking around to find her dorm room strangely empty, she wondered if the team had gone off without her but would quickly dismiss the idea as quickly as it came. While Fox might have had his head up his ass to the point that he would miss even obvious signs of discontent that crossed her face, but Yatsuhashi and especially Velvet weren't the kind of individuals to leave her behind without at least telling Coco where they would be headed.

"Gotta be in the dining hall, hopefully I haven't missed breakfast!" The fashion-minded Huntress would nod and make her way down from the top bunk to get ready for the day.

 _"Hmm, I wonder if I should pack now or simply wait until after breakfast?"_ The Huntress would look at her wardrobe with some thought, she was sure to run into Fox and Yang again and with the blonde doing everything to flaunt her assets except wearing see through clothing Coco knew she had to stop letting the two egomaniacs get to her and have some fun of her own. "This holiday's all about letting off some steam right, well I'll let off so much steam that I'll turn this shitbox into a sweatbox!" She would move aside some of her usual shirts and apparel for something a little less conventional, settling on something that was guaranteed to turn heads and drop jaws. _"Oh yeah, THIS will definitely get the attention off of that blonde bimbo!"_ She would head into the washroom to change out of her sleepwear with a mischievous grin, midway through her usual application of makeup an idea would strike her mind as she finished applying her favorite shade of peach-colored lipstick. "It's not enough to just look good, I need to make some sort of an entrance and get all eyes on me!" Unfortunately, outside of the very person she was trying to outdo there was only one other soul who knew how to make a flashy (albeit very annoying) entrance.

Coco would sigh and shake her head in dismay at the thought of having to ask this particular soul for help of any kind, but she needed to show up the blonde brawler just once!

 _"Besides, she's using my ex to screw with my head."_ The fashionista would type up a quick message to her favorite bunny knowing that with her kind soul she would have the information needed to pull off such an unnecessarily grandiose spectacle, her scroll would chime again as Velvet replied back to her query with the contact information and even some suggestions for how to win over the target if he refused for some reason. "Turnabout's fair play Xiao Long, and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of this."

Meanwhile in the dining hall Velvet and Yatsuhashi were doing their best to sit through Goodwitch's speech involving the various do's and don't that came with their holiday excursion, in all honesty it all boiled do to a few simple rules that even a complete moron like Cardin could follow:

No committing any crimes.

Avoid any unsavory areas of Vale.

And no making an ass of yourself.

Three simple rules that should've been easily explained and done away with quickly became a twenty minute long tirade when someone in the crowd decided to insinuate on what exactly Yang's plans entailed.

"I never knew Goodwitch was such a stick in the mud, honestly at this point I'm starting to think it was just a badly timed joke." Velvet would sigh as Glynda once again started in on the many virtues involving conservative dress and how a little "mystery" could entice a man far more than any low cut top ever could, Yatsuhashi would grunt in agreement as he looked back towards the entrance worriedly knowing that at any moment their leader would arrive and more than likely have her own two cents to chip in on the subject.

Coco would carefully make her way across the courtyard leading to the dining hall, and while she wasn't surprised to learn that most of her fellow upperclassmen had already left to begin their holiday the fashionista would err on the side of caution and take the scenic route to the dining hall.

"Well this is turning out to be a wonderful idea." She would mutter to herself as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a nearby pond, she wasn't particularly dolled up for this event but in order to get a rise out of her partner she had opted to use some eye shadow just to make sure that her brown eyes would attract attention on her and away from the outfit she had chosen. _"What the hell am I doing, sneaking around like this? I'm Coco-freaking Adel! Self professed Fashion Queen and all around badass female!"_ She would sigh and look at her crestfallen reflection on the water's surface, knowing that while her initial reasons for enacting this plan was petty and cliché she still had her pride as a woman to think about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice would call out from the treetop, causing Coco to gasp in a fairly girlish fashion before looking up to see Beacon Academy's least favorite transfer student hanging by his legs on the branches with a cocky smile on his face. "I gotta say Adel it's rare that someone actually WANTS me to create an elaborate entrance for them, and seeing as you gave me the bare minimum in terms of timing and ideas I had to pull something out of the wheelhouse I had saved for myself."

Coco would facepalm knowing that this couldn't possibly end well for her, but his logic was painfully on the mark: She had only really given him one thing in terms of direction.

Showy, but not slutty.

"Look whatever it's going to be just make sure it turns heads, I promise I'll pay you back for whatever resources you wasted just..help me get one over on that fucking bitch Yang."

The wolf Faunus would watch the high class fashionista's expression with a new appreciation, he could relate to her need to finally shut up their respective exes once and for all.

"Trust me on this Coco, when those doors open and everybody in there gets a good look at you..thery're gonna remember this moment for the rest of their lives." His cheeks would rouge slightly at her appreciative smile before both of their scrolls sounded, it was no doubt Velvet informing them that the blonde brawler had taken the stage.

"All right, so just wait for the music to start playing then get ready to strut your stuff." Bálor would quickly descend from the trees and take the side entrance into the dining hall, leaving Coco to ponder on just why he had decided to help her.

And what he'd eventually ask of her in return.

"And that children is why I AM the hottest chick at Beacon!" Velvet would groan as Yang gestured to the projected image of her in a bikini, thankfully by this time Goodwitch had conveniently excused herself in order to regain some composure after her long winded tirade. "I really wish we had decided to leave earlier and just avoided this whole circus, every year she takes the opportunity to flaunt her supposed beauty over all of us!"

Yatsuhashi would sigh and place his hand gently on Velvet's shoulder, it was times like this where she was grateful to have the quiet colossus as her partner for while he proved quite the imposing figure on the fields of battle he was a gentle giant off of it and would go to any lengths to ensure her happiness and welfare.

"Did I miss anything important, I was just outside going over some last minute details with Coco and-" The wolf Faunus would stop and get a good look at the picture of Yang in her bikini and grin confidently before turning back to face the remaining members of Team CFVY. "Trust me, your gal's got this in the bag."

Velvet would look down at the silver-haired young man questionably even as the crowd of students around them began to grow restless and irritable. "If you've got a plan, it's about time you enacted it!" The bunny would be rewarded for her concern with a small remote being handed to her, even as the wolf strode off to take center stage.

"Friends! Enemies! Lend me your ears!" The wolf would immediately be greeted by a chorus of boos followed by various food items being tossed in his general direction. "Okay, I deserve that..but even an idiot like me knows you're tired of being preached at about beauty, and rules, and generally boring crap! So before you all aim whatever remaining food at my face, I'd like to introduce you to someone who actually SHOWS the meaning of beauty and not just preaches about it!" The wolf would look to Velvet and nod while mouthing the words "Green means go", in her confusion the bunny would look down at the remote and for a split second forget what he was going for. Luckily her partner would steady her nerves with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, allowing the flighty Velvet to calm down and locate the lone green button on his contraption and press it.

The loud speakers would start up once again as the opening chords of "Dalton Wants It Now" began to play, the other students would look confused until the doors to the dining hall opened and Coco Adel stepped through.

 _ **Intentional cliffhanger due to my not having any real knowledge of fashion!**_

 _ **I'm sorry folks but I'm just a man and any sort of description that I could give after the entrance music played would be a joke. If you all have any ideas for what Coco's outfit should be then send 'em my way. And if you all actually like what you just read here and want to see it completed then go to the poll and cast your votes for "Mmm Gorgeous"**_

 _ **On a side note, I'd like to give a special shoutout to Cardinal67 who not only has a better CFVY fanfic called "Of Reeses and CinnaBuns." but the most recent update to said fic was actually based off the premise of this story (Beacon getting new uniforms designed) so please give his story some love.**_


	4. Confidence

_**I make no excuse for the lateness of this update, only hope you enjoy my offerings**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we'd know more about CFVY, Bálor Moonlight belongs to me, any other entities mentioned within belong to their respective parent companies.**_

The minute Coco heard the opening notes from inside the dining hall she damn near facepalmed before shaking her head and kicking the door in to see a stream of shocked faces greeting her, with a quick but confident smirk she began making her way inside. _"I'm gonna strangle that moron once I get through with this."_ The music would be strumming loudly as brightly colored streamers began shooting out from random directions even as most students hurried to cover what little food they had left on the plates, and even then those who had managed to save their meals were unprepared for the cascade of glitter that began to rain down from the ceiling.

Clearly he had prepared such an elaborate and gaudy entrance for himself to use at some point, why he'd let the fashionista have it for herself was beyond Coco's understanding. Nevertheless, she would make her way down the aisle way in a coffee colored one-strap dress that shimmered and changed to a cream color and back with each step she took creating the illusion of coffee being poured and causing those dumbfounded souls inside to catch her eye before entrancing them with a smoldering yet sultry smile that served to hook their attention to her like simpleminded moths to a burning flame, and this didn't settle well with one Yang Xiao Long who was visibly seething at being upstaged even as the rock tune finished playing.

" _Well I'll be damned, I'm glad I didn't go with Tyler Breeze..Adel really knocked this one outta the park!"_ Bálor would whistle loudly as Coco and Yang met face to face in the middle of the aisle, taking note of the indignant scowl on the brawler's face and felt instant glee as the two Huntresses circled one another like two lionesses trapped in a cage. "Nicely done Adel, way to break some hearts!" He would start whistling again even as the rest of the dining hall just watched on in silence at what may be the start of a potential catfight.

"So, you got my worthless leftovers to make you some sort of flashy intro and for what? To spark a little jealousy in Foxy, or are you just really that much of a spotlight hog Coco?" The brawler would sneer as the circling continued and she made eye contact with both her current boy toy and the former Faunus who turned her into something she wasn't: A girl who was hopelessly in love. "Bravo baby B, clearly your most uninspired piece of work yet!"

Coco would roll her eyes at her rival's overreaction towards her unwanted conspirator, sure she wasn't exactly Fox's biggest fan at the moment but she wasn't about to lose her lid if he had decided to stage something so audacious.

Then again, she actually liked Fox as an individual

"If you're about done getting your panties in a wad there Xiao Long, if you're wearing any that is." The crowd would 'oohhh' in anticipation as the brawler began getting visibly pissed off at the insinuation even as Fox spring up from his seat to hold Yang back before a punch was thrown. "This isn't about hogging any kind of spotlight, especially when it's someone like _me_ we're talking about." Coco would face down Yang with a boastful glare as she appraised what the brawler was wearing, the boy shorts, the jacket, the low cut top. "Unlike you Xiao Long I don't need to show all my goods to get the attention of my perverted partner or some wrestle-obsessed loser! I'm my own damn woman! I don't need the attention of some hormonal idiots to make myself feel any better!" Coco would bump her shoulder against the blonde on her way out of the dining hall while giving a nod to her team.

"Really? You say that kind of high horse sounding garbage but then you pull this lame ass stunt, some great ass woman you are!" The brawler would cast a glare at former beau before flipping him the bird "I hope you're happy with the mess you've caused you piece of garbage because it accomplished nothing for you, nothing for that bitch Coco-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Velvet would be glaring daggers into the lilac-eyed Huntress as she was she stood up from her seat as she visibly shook with a barely restrained fury. "Now you listen to me you disgusting, miserable tramp, Coco Adel is a thousand times the woman you could ever hope to be. She didn't ask for all those props and gimmicks to steal your pathetic skank driven spotlight, _I_ was the one who asked Bálor to give her some added shine." The bunny-eared Huntress would sigh flustered as her cheeks began to redden as she spoke. "Because in my eyes Coco Adel is an angel, and all angels deserve to shine in the light!" At this point Velvet's cheeks had gotten horribly flushed as she quickly hid behind Yatsuhashi for protection from the stunned faces that had begun staring in her direction. "What are you all staring at, this I breakfast." The usually silent giant would turn his gaze upon those who were dumbfounded by his sudden speech, even Yang and Fox were at a loss for how to react in this situation. "Eat!" The crowd would gasp before either digging into their food outright or go back to conversing amongst themselves as planning for vacation took place.

"Well that was a bust, now I gotta go find a flashy new intro to plan things around." Bálor would look back at Velvet apologetically before bowing his head in defeat. "Sorry, Lady Scarlatina..I was really hoping this would turn out better than it actually did." The wolf would give her a straight military style salute before leaving the remaining members of Team CFVY to chat amongst themselves, as the bunny-eared Faunus sighed in disappointment at her failed attempt to boost the fashionista's confidence. "Well, I was hoping that this would help put Coco's mind at ease before we all headed to the beach..but I suppose that's just too much to ask for at this point." Velvet would put her head down on the desk with a whimper even as her partner placed a reassuring, albeit massive hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Why does he refer to you as _Lady_ Scarlatina?" She would poke her head up curiously in response to her partner's query, not expecting such a sudden and random question. "What do you mean Yatsuhashi, he's been referring to me as 'Lady' since I defeated him in hand-to-hand combat in the sparring arena last month." The quiet colossus would stare down at his mild-mannered partner with a quiet calm, analyzing the young woman shrewdly before nodding in approval. "Yes, I remember now..it was quite the odd little stipulation the two of you arranged beforehand, although I am surprised he managed to hang in for as long as he did before finally yielding defeat." The bunny Faunus would blush slightly, remembering what happened after she was declared the winner and the Wolf knelt down to her in respect to the victor, since then he had started referring to her as 'Lady' Scarlatina. "C'mon, let's go get packed and ready for our happy holiday."

Coco would sigh in frustration as she returned the dress to its proper place in the closet, in the end she had accomplished nothing but nearly starting a fist fight with someone who was not only her underclassmen but someone who really wasn't all that aware of who she was as an individual. "That was stupid, I shouldn't have let myself get so bothered by those two." She would immediately start packing her suitcase full of beach appropriate clothing: loose, billowy, breathable fabrics that while not as revealing as your stereotypical bikini made up for it in terms of vibrant colors, elegant patterns, and overall variety in terms of ensembles she could create. The fashionista immediately felt the pressure from earlier melting away as she fell into her natural element outside from slaughtering Grimm. " _This is who I am, someone who can help a person look their best off the battlefield while kicking ass on it."_ Coco would relax as she continued to pack and formulate fashion ideas in her mind, by the time she had finished filling her traveling case to a comfortable level (which for her meant the bag was struggling to remain closed under the weight of everything packed inside.) as she sat at her desk with a content smirk on her face as she sketched a formal version of the uniform, something best suited for dances plus it would help those students who hadn't the funds to afford tuxedos or any sort of formalwear. "I bet even _he_ would look dapper in this." The fashionista would frown as a vision of Fox would manifest onto the page, the dark-skinned young man would seemingly rise from the page and wrap his arms around her lovingly as he looked into her deep brown eyes. "C'mon Coco, you know you miss being with me." He would move closer to her with a smirk as his lips sought hers. Coco would drop her sketch pad onto the floor, shaking her head in disbelief as the 'Fox' sketch rose fully out off of the paper and flash his most charming smile to what was his essentially his ex-girlfriend and team leader. "Come back to me baby, you know we belong together!" She had felt herself slipping away, succumbing to her partner's words and letting down the walls of her heart to let him back in. Deep down the fashionista knew she had been thoroughly caught up in the throes of Fox's Semblance, the ability to cast illusions into a person's mind with only a clear line of sight to his victim being the only thing needed for him in order to snare them in. "That's it, that's my girl..time to come home to the foxhouse, time to come home to your God." He would sneer victoriously as he neared Coco, believing he had finally achieved supremacy over the Huntress and his team leader.

Only to find himself staring down one of the many barrels of Coco's chaingun as the leading lady of Team CFVY gave her partner a malicious yet cheeky grin as she inched closer to the trigger. "Say 'God', I'd like you to meet my good buddy Satan!" Fox would gulp loudly, not expecting her to have broken through his Semblance with frightening ease. "N-now Coco, let's be reasonable here!"

Coco's grin would only widen as the papery illusion began to crack and fade, revealing her true partner who was now shaking like a leaf as he contemplated running away and living to fight another day.

" _Run!"_ She would say this with a venomous hiss as the cowardly Fox turned to make his escape, only to feel the granite-like forearm of Yatsuhashi connecting with his cheek and knocking him out cold. Velvet would immediately run to the side of her cherished leader even as her quiet colossus threw out their less then honorable teammate without saying a word.

"Coco! I'm so sorry we didn't get here fast enough, did he hurt you? Did he touch you?!" The bunny-eared Faunus was wild-eyed at the thought of Fox defiling her leader in any way, Yatsuhashi would return to the room soundlessly as he placed his hand onto Velvet to both restrain her as well as diffuse the tense situation in the room as he looked down at his fearless leader with a raised eyebrow. "You okay, boss lady?" Coco would scoff even as Velvet wrapped her up tight in a hug, trying to laugh off the mess they had pulled her out of. "Yeah, other than my somewhat wounded pride at the thought of letting a creep like Fox get the jump on me."

She would finally unglue herself from Velvet before standing up and flashing a confident smile before returning her weapon to its handbag form before reaching down to retrieve her travel bag. "Now enough with those sour faces, last I checked we've got a great beach getaway ahead of us. So hurry up and pack, we ride out in thirty." She would retrieve her sketchbook from the spot on the floor where it had been dropped in mid-panic, her friends had helped her to stand tall as a leader this day, even if it had started with some less than satisfying antics from a certain wrestle-obsessed Wolf, they had nothing but good intentions in their hearts and deserved this day off as much as she did.

And Coco Adel was never one to re-neg on a promise.

 _ **Well, if you enjoyed what you read and want to see this fic reach a conclusion then cast your votes for Mmm Gorgeous, same goes for any of my other uncompleted works here on fanfiction, more updates to come soon!**_


	5. The Quiet Moments, Act 1

_**Gahh, college life is terrible...even so this particular update's been long overdue.**_

 _ **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, but of course..you already knew that**_

Finally free of the mindless drabble that had since run rampant throughout the halls of Beacon Academy that followed the fashionista's impromptu flashy entrance earlier that day, Coco and the remainder of Team CFVY (Fox had deigned to stay behind in order to help his woman soothe her wounded ego.) were now on the road to Vale's Caracosta Beach, a place where white sand sprawled along the coastline and the water was as blue as the purest sapphire.

For the three of them, it was a little slice of heaven amidst a world that was constantly troubled by the creatures of Grimm.

 _"Finally, a chance to relax and take in some positivity for once."_ Coco would smile as she worked vigorously on a summer version of the academy uniform, it was something along the lines of a vest made with a lighter and more breathable fabric but still dapper enough to wear to a high-society function if necessary. _"I think this presentation is finally starting to come together."_ The fashionista had spent the majority of the drive sketching and fine-tuning her alternatives to the uniform that all students were fortunate (or in her case, unfortunate) to receive upon their admittance to the prestigious institution. She had incorporated color choices for the men's suits and ties, differences in patterns for the ladies skirts, and even whole outfits designed around certain seasons.

Including the sundress Coco had designed to be applicable towards the women of Beacon but had since evolved into something of a loving tribute to her Faunus teammate Velvet, complete with a shimmering and well detailed coastline beneath her feet.

"It's beautiful..you've really captured me in a good light." Velvet would speak up from behind Coco's seat, having been quietly watching her friend and leader in her natural element in creating clothing for everyone to enjoy. "I just wish I had the dress to help make your drawing a reality." The bunny-eared Faunus would frown as she sank back into her seat at Coco's silence, unaware that the fashionista's cheeks had reddened at the fact that her teammate had actually seen her picture.

 _"I can't believe that Velvet actually saw it, NOBODY was supposed to see that picture."_ She would look up at the rear view mirror quietly, just to see Velvet's expression after having witnessed her secret drawing and bit her lip nervously as she saw the bunny-eared Huntress staring out her window with a whimsical smile on her face.

Coco would feel the nervous energy slowly leave her shoulders upon seeing that familiar smile, it was one she usually employed in her more private moments (even when she didn't think anyone was watching). The brown-haired woman would smile to herself as she envisioned her friend's whimsical expression, not even realizing that she had moved to a blank page and had begun another sketch of Velvet as she let herself get lost in a sea of memories.

Coco would rub her temples in an attempt to relieve the headache she had been forced to endure after having witnessed the new kid's first sparring session that afternoon, her ears still ringing from the loud rock intro that he had decided to walk out to.

"Just my luck, he decides to pull this crap the one day I arrive late to the sessions." She would groan audibly as the ringing continued, even looking down at her newly acquired cashmere scarf would not bring her relief as she let out an angry huff. "If I ever see that bastard again, I'll wring his neck!" The fashionista would fumble with trying to balance the department store bag with trying to use her scroll to access the lock to her team's dorm, grinning upon hearing the chime allowing her inside. As usual Fox was looking up local conspiracy theories within Vale while Yatsuhashi sat quietly on his bed with a textbook in his hands, it always surprised her that with all the kind of intelligence that Team CFVY's silent giant didn't choose a more unique weapon and instead had gone with a more traditional sword instead.

And even when a curious Fox decided to ask him why he would do such a thing, the answer he would receive was exactly the sort of thing that their stoic friend would say.

"It's the honor and discipline that come with the samurai way, the focus such a lifestyle requires helps keep my mind plenty busy." He had patted the red-headed man's shoulder gently before giving a ghost of a smile. "After all, not all of us can just go barreling through Grimm and popping them like terrible party balloons."

Coco always admired that fact about her statuesque ally, he didn't always say much but when he did, he always made it count.

"Dammit, I know that there's a store out there with an endless supply of cookies!" Fox would slam his fist down on the computer desk in frustration. "How else would the dining hall suddenly be offering cookies and only cookies for a "palette cleanser" I mean mint I could understand but seriously- oatmeal raisin's supposed to cleanse my sophisticated palette?" Coco would look over at her partner while carefully placing the mocha colored cashmere scarf on its own spot in that particular part of her closet. "Fox, do you even know what a palette is?"

The tan-skinned Huntsman would hold up a finger while skimming his screen semi-obsessively. "Of course I know what a palette is Coco, I also know that friggin cookies do nothing to cleanse it!" He would then proceed to start rattling a point by point list of why cookies were generally useless as anything outside of treats, it was days like these that made Coco wonder what just what it was that attracted her to him from the get-go, aside from the well toned derriere and the initial dark and handsome stranger vibe she had gotten from him during their first meet-up in the Emerald Forest there wasn't much that the two of them had in common. Fox didn't so much straddle the line of conspiracy-lover as much as he constantly slapped a saddle on it and rode it like he was a contestant in some horse racing competition, always itching to make his way to the top spot where he believed the truth lay at the finish line. Unfortunately; instead of reaching it by running in a straight line like a normal person would do, Fox always seemed to prefer taking the scenic route.

Even if it meant creating said scenic route by trampling sound logic.

"And THOSE are the reasons why cookies make terrible palette cleansers." He would cross his arms over his chest with a satisfied smirk, only to realize that Coco had already left the room and Yatsuhashi had inserted earplugs just to drown him out entirely. "Oh come on, I only mentioned my top twenty this time!"

Velvet on the other hand was nothing like the other members of Team CFVY, she had the looks of a delicate yet skittish bunny but she often spent her time walking around taking photos. Sometimes it would be of gorgeous scenery that could only be seen outside the Academy walls, other times it was of her friends and fellow students- people who often meant more to her than anything in this world (Coco included of course.) but mostly it was of other students weapons, and while most would find this a very strange occurrence, it would prove very useful to the brown-eyed girl down the line.

And Dust help the poor pack of Grimm who happened to be standing against her when that time finally comes.

"Smile Coco!" The bunny-eared Faunus would pop up in front of the absentminded woman, who was busy looking at her latest acquisition and couldn't react fast enough before the flash of the camera went off. "Aww, I was hoping you'd give me one of your winning smiles this time." Velvet would frown as the picture calmly slid out of the machine and into her hand, her teammate's surprised expression was well masked by her sunglasses even as the beret was clearly falling off of her head.

"Kinda hard to flash my pearly whites when you're pulling off your best impersonation of a ninja." The fashionista would kindly ruffle her brown hair with a lopsided grin, even as the bunny-eared woman giggled and tried to scurry away as Coco gave chase.

These were the quiet moments that the underclassmen never see, to the rest of Beacon they were one of the most well-rounded and experienced teams to grace the academy halls.

But behind closed doors, they were just four friends who genuinely enjoyed each other's company, worked well together out in the field of battle, and exuded the kind of confidence that only came with years of experience.

Coco would be jolted out of her reverie by the sudden stop of their rented jeep, looking down in surprise at the sketch of Velvet smiling back at her even as the bunny Faunus stepped out of to pick up some snacks for the rest of the road trip leaving Coco alone as Yatsuhashi had decided to preoccupy himself by filling up the gas tank.

 _"Can't believe I let my mind wander like that…"_ She would examine the sketch more closely and feel the heat rising up her cheeks as she envisioned the real Velvet casting that same wistful smile in her direction before slowly leaning forward and- "Whoa, whoa this is Velvet we're talking about here..she's like a little sister to me!" And yet as Coco looked down at the sketch she held in her hands and the vision from earlier began to play out in her mind once again, even she couldn't deny that things between her and Velvet had taken a weird but fascinating turn since she decided to go ahead and upstage Yang in terms of hotness.

 _"Coco Adel is a thousand times the woman you could ever hope to be. She didn't ask for all those props and gimmicks to steal your pathetic skank driven spotlight, I was the one who asked Bálor to give her some added shine."_ The fashionista was too revved up on adrenaline and a need to fight for the significance of her friend's words to sink in at that moment, but as she thought back on the rest of Velvet's outburst things would slowly begin to fall into place and help paint a clearer picture.

 _"Because in my eyes Coco Adel is an angel, and all angels deserve to shine in the light!"_

Coco would smack herself in the forehead, wincing at the sudden shot of pain it caused her. "Aww dammit!" She said this loudly as Velvet exited the story and handed the various goodies to her partner, glancing over to Coco with concern.

"Everything alright in there Coco?"

The other woman would groan in embarrassment but give a nod anyway. "Yeah, just hit my head on the window..it's all good Vel." She would sigh to herself, knowing that sounded faker then that boneheaded wolf Faunus's beloved pro wrestling skits. "That reminds me, I still owe that bastard TWO stranglings!"

Coco's mind would be focused now on getting just payback for the sideshows she had had to endure, but it was only a momentary distraction from what really caused her to literally facepalm and that sooner or later she would have to face both herself and her teammate as well as the burgeoning truth inside her heart.

 _ **Okay, so it's shorter then I had originally planned but for crying out loud I've had to deal with a busted ankle, a blind eye, and now an eight page history paper due NEXT WEEK, and I have to present it ORALLY!**_

 ** _So yeah, part 1 of what should have been a full chapter!_**


End file.
